The Best Years Of Our Lives
by AnsonWerewolf
Summary: This is how the Godzilla Series should've gone. Rated M for safety. Set during the Godzilla/Komodithrax episode with the huge turtle.


"This is the _Nemisis_ to all units, your targets are as follows: F-16 Fighting Falcon squads will attack ATHENA, B-52 Stratofortresses will carpet bomb HURCULES, and F-22 Raptors will launch your ordinance at ZEUS.", crackled the captain's voice over the radio.  
>"This is F-22 squads, we are unable to lock onto ZEUS. He's moving too fast for bombs and our heatseekers won't lock onto him."<br>"This is F-16 squads, we are unable to lock onto ATHENA. ZEUS just took her into the water."  
>"Alright, fine! Stratofortresses, are you able to-"<br>"Affirmitive, Captain. Commensing bombing run as we speak."

It was November 15, early 2000. The nuclear aircraft carrier _Nemisis _had launched over 40 planes from her enormous deck. However, the F-16s and F-22s were unable to lock onto the monsters code-named ZEUS and ATHENA. However, the mission was not a complete loss as the Stratofortress heavy bombers were able to get a bead on the gigantic mutant snapping turtle code-named HURCULES.  
>The triple carpet bombing hardly pierced the shell, so the next squadren took over. After four more bombing runs, the shell was cracked and blackened, but the turtle was pretty much unarmed.<p>

"This is the _U.S.S. Washington_, we are opening fire.", the radio crackled. Seconds later the four cannons on the heavy class crusier burst to life with deadly accuracy.  
>The first 12 shells that were fired hit the legs and the side of the turtle, semi-crippling it. But soon, the turtle was at the waters edge, and once there it had the potential to annihilate the fleet of warships.<br>But it wasn't intrested in the fleet, well not that much anyway. It was mainly intrested in the two mutant lizards that had made their home on the island. It was going to chase them back to New York, destroy the entire city, and kill them all at the same time.  
>It was King of the Arctic...and it would rule.<p>

But _he_ was King of the Monsters...and he _does _rule.  
>In the space of three or four minutes, the turtle met his doom. There was a great swell in the waves as the legendary, heavywheight, King of the Monsters broke through the deep blue sea.<br>A tail first whacked the turtle on the back of it's green head, stunning it for a minute. Then, while it was looking down trying to regain it's vision, a sharp claw uppercutted out of nowhere and dug deep into the turtle's right eye.  
>For a moment, the two just stood there. Then, gushes of blood began to pour from the turtles eye. The beast reared back on it's hind legs, roaring in pain and fear.<p>

There was a sharp pain in the creature's head, as if a thousand pounds of ouch had decended upon it's noggen. Slowly, but surely, the turtle knew what was happening.  
><em>The King was biting into it's head.<br>_The King then started to do a death-roll, like crocodiles and alligators do. The turtle felt hot blood rush down it's belly, as it was still on it's hind legs, pressed against a mountain.  
>The turtle faintly saw that the King's back spikes were beggining to glow, not blue or green, but red. Red with anger, red with vengeance, red with bloodlust.<br>There was a searing pain in the turtle's belly, the shell suddenly became like melting hot wax, and then it felt something come out of it's center.  
>With a mighty CRASH, the turtle fell on it's side. When it looked over, it saw a huge pile of bloody intestines laying on the ground.<br>_The turtle's intestines._

The fleet had long since turned tail and ran, so the King wouldn't be dying anytime soon. The turtle looked up at the King face-to-face. A look of disgust was on the King's face, as if the turtle was something it's pet had spit up.  
>"I-I-I'm sorry. You've ea-ear-earned your place as the-the-the King.", the turtle coughed. Blood was now trickling down the side of it's mouth.<br>"I was already aware of this.", the King said. "You should've known it when you picked a fight with my Queen." And then, he just left. Walked into the surf and dove in, no 'ifs', 'ands' or 'buts'.  
>He deliberatly left so the turtle could die a slow, painful death alone on the beach.<p>

* * *

><p>On an island miles away from the turtles final resting place, two trails lead from the sea to a mountain deep into the island. Before reaching the mountain, there are signs of a struggle. Trees knocked down, marks in the ground, etc.<br>Inside the cave, two monsters lay. The mutations are different...but alike in a way.  
>On one side, there was a beast lean, mean, and oh-so green. The legendary, heavywheight, King of the Monsters...Godzilla. Next to him, snuggled up closely, was his Queen...Komodithrax. Inside her...was the begginings of a child.<p>

* * *

><p>Years later...<br>The aliens were pushed back. The mutants were dead. Monster Island was a home for the survivors of the Great Monster War. In New York City, perched gently on the Statue of Liberty to be exact, sat a monster small by normal monster standards. It had the shape of his father, but the eyes and color of his mother.  
>It's young brain swam with visions of the stories told by his parents. His father's first battle with a walking crab-cake, his mother's private war with a monster turtle, the Great Monster War (which his father was on the front lines of), and the tragic demise of his Uncle Animal, who died warning the world of monsters coming out of the Marianas Trench.<p>

The child's head perked up as it heard the cry of it's mother. Gently coming down from the statue, he spied the H.E.A.T. vessel. His Grandpa Nick and Grandma Audrey were enjoying their 10th Anniversary, his Aunt Monique was keeping in touch with Uncle Randy as they had gotten married five years previously, and Aunt Elsie and Uncle Craven enjoyed their honeymoon.

As if the world hadn't got enough, Monstermania kicked back in when he was born. People flocked to get a glimpse of him, even a slip of his tail, from all over the world.  
>But recently, Monstermania died down a little when the Zilla family stopped showing up that much, only breaking the waves when a monster attack happened.<br>The Zilla family couldn't care less.


End file.
